Wedding Surpise
by Lord Vukodlak
Summary: It's Jessie and James Wedding


Disclaimer I do not own Pokemon Nintendo does.  
  
(Authors Does, This story does take place in the same story line as Tides of Darkness or Shadow of the past)  
  
Jessie looked over her self in the mirror, She gazed at the long extravagant white dress and vale she wore. Misty stood next to her in a less extravagant dress. This is my big day she smiling. Yeah I just hope one day I can have a wedding like this Misty commented, and when that day comes you can be a bridesmaid, Jessie turned to Misty and gave her a hug.  
Misty was taken back by the unusual display of emotion. Thanks Misty, and sorry for all the trouble me and James caused you   
you for got about me Jess came Meowth's voice. Meowth was dressed in a tuxedo that made him look quite foolish.  
  
Meowth have you seen Professor Oak, he's supposed give the bride away Misty asked as she handed Jessie the bouquet of roses. Don't worry dat Brock and me found someone better for the job Meowth said cheerfully.  
Jessies face filled with anger, WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING CHANGING MY WEDDING PLANS! she nearly smacked the offending pokemon, when the door opened. Jessie gasped, and Meowth just smiled. Standing there in a tuxedo was all tall man Six and a half feet tall he had short brown hair and brown eyes. Jessie screamed. She ran over and hugged her father tears flowing down her cheeks. After a long hug and a little rocking they let go. Jessica there so much I want to apologize for but theres no Time the music is starting Jessie smiled, it had been along time sense she heard her fathers comforting voice.   
James stood at the alter, his best man Brock at his side. The Church was filled with guess, people meet over time. Suzie, Ash's mom, and about seven officer Jennys and Nurse Joys, and even James parents who had paid for the wedding desiding a heir was to important to leave to chance.  
  
Gary, and Professor Oak, Misty's sisters, Mondo, Duplica. etc etc.  
James gasped as he watch the doors open and Jessie walk out on the long red carpet with her father Jack. Brock you do nice work James said smiling. Misty walked behind Jessie   
  
Soon Jack walked Jessie up the steps to the alter, James took her hand and held it. As the two stood together, Jack took his place next to Brock and Misty next to Jessie.   
The preist begain to the preach.  
Soon the preist came to the dramtic words of. Is there anyone here who can show good reason why thease two should not be wed let them speak now or for ever hold their peace  
The Church doors nearly slammed opening. Jezebel had arrived, James can't marry that tramp Jame's is MINE! She screamed.  
  
Jack whistled, and from the corner a huge arbok three times the size of a normal one appeared and dragged Jezebel off. Everyone stared blankly a moment before laughing. Jessie smiled at her father and he smiled back.  
The priest regained his composer and said.  
By the power invested in me I now pronounce the husband and wife you may kiss the bride the priest said finally. James pulled back the vale the two lovers stared into her eyes for a moment before James lend down and kissed his wife Passionately.  
  
Hand in hand the two walked to the doors of the Church the guest cheering, Jack walked up to Jessie and handed her peace of paper, I've got the reservations for Sea Foam Resort in here and my cell phone number to keep in touch he smiled.  
Jessie gave her father another hug, When me and James get back from our honeymoon we have a lot to talk about she said. After the hug ended Jack shook James hand.  
Now you take good care of my little girl or I'll get you Jack joked.  
Leaving Jack behind Jessie and James ran down the Church steps Jessie threw the bouquet of roses into the air, out of the swarm of women who tried Misty caught it.  
  
James lifted Jessie into his arms and carried her into the Meowth Balloon. Meowth cut the ropes and the Balloon sailed upwards.  
  
Back at the church Everyone waved, Have a good time shouted Brock, have a happily life together! Shouted Ash, See you when you get back shouted Misty,  
When do I get grandchildren shouted Jack.  
  
The Jenny's talked to each other. Hey doesn't Jessie's father look familiar to you?  
yeah I know I saw him before but I can't quite put my finger on it said the other one.  
Maybe he's been on TV? suggested a third Jenny  
scratching her head. Jack's eyes widen and he gulped. He looked around before running very quickly  
  
One hour later Jessie and James were standing in the Meowth balloon kissing. I love you Jessie he said holding her hair, I love you too Jessie smiled. Tears started to form in Jessie's eyes. oh what's bothering you Jessie? James worried has he hugged her.  
James looked into her eyes and she smlied, I'm just so overwhelmed I mean I see my dad again for the first time in ten years, and on our wedding day! she cried out.   
Speaking of your dad isnt that him down below.  
  
Jessie looked over the edge and sure enought  
  
Down below Jack drove in a red convertible, Behind him were Seven Police Cruiser's Garys voice could be heard screaming, Come back here with my car!  
  
End.


End file.
